In the Dark Drabbles
by TakingAChanceOnJelly
Summary: Drabbles based off of Jellybeanchichi's story "In the Dark'. Many POV's but is GSR based and will contain scenes not in her story.
1. Chapter 1

This is an attempt to write again by MSCSIFANGSR.

I have been the beta for the most part on Jellybean's fantastic story "In the Dark", I know her story better than I know the current story line on the actual TV series. I've had a little time on my hands so I thought this might be a good exercise for my brain.

JBCC here. I feel pretty special that Chauncey takes the time to help me out with the story. Her suggestion to write drabbles with the characters is pretty damn cool. Write on Chauncey.

This drabble is based loosely on Chapter 19 of "In the Dark"

* * *

><p>As Ramon Alvarez opened the express mail that he'd recieved from Fred Mandel in reference to his upcoming research opportunity in Nicaragua with the Hawthorn Committee, a photo fell out of the envelope and drifted to the floor landing face up.<p>

His breath caught immediately upon seeing the beautiful brunette with a gap toothed grin.

"I think I'm in love," were the first words he formed after he'd stared open mouthed for several minutes at the obvious 'selfie' .

"This is going to be the greatest, most memorable trip of my life," he thought as he reached for the itinerary.

* * *

><p>MS: This may be the only one I write, but Jellybean suggested I start with Ramon for TORCAN.<p>

JBCC: What do you think folks? Something with Grissom and Amalia?


	2. Chapter 2

This drabble is actually pre-'In the Dark'. But involves Grissom and Amalia for csiKathy. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Looking at her over his bifocals, Gil Grissom's blue eyes were highlighted by the deep blue button up shirt he wore. He patiently answered the pretty pregnant woman's question, although he was the one interviewing her for the position of his administrative assistant.<p>

"Yes, I am acquainted with Dr. Roijan."

"Well, Denis, my husband, is one of his assistants in the gross anatomy lab." Amalia Chauncey looked at the man sitting in front of her and instead of grossing him out as she expected, the man smiled.

Intrigued, she continued, "Dead bodies do not bother you?"

Grissom smirked, "You're hired."

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated so that you can tell me what charactercharacters you would like to know more about from Jellybeanchichi's great story, 'In the Dark'. If you haven't read it, please do so.


	3. Chapter 3

This drabble is based off conversation between Gilbert Grissom and Sylvie Martin in Chapter 7. And as an added tip, Sylvie Martin is over the business office for grants in the Biology Department at the Sorbonne. I wrote this one for myself but Jellybean fixed it.

It is direct, to the point and for mature audiences only. And really should have been written in French since both characters in this drabble are French but the French I do know is probably prohibited by this site.

* * *

><p>The man's body tightened as he slammed into the tanned brunette. Breathing hard, he felt his imminent orgasm, until she screamed out, 'Gilbert'.<p>

He wilted while she peaked in the throes of passion.

He pulled out and cursed under his breath. _I am Amiens Roijan, Professor of Anatomy and Physiology at the Sorbonne. I know women inside, out, intimately. She has the gall to call another's name now?_

"Fucking bitch."

"Amiens, you should try … harder," Sylvie Martin laughed. "It would be a shame if your grant request was to die."

"You mean as dead as your precious entomologist's dog?"

* * *

><p>I've offered no disclaimers: I don't own...CSI, CBS, 'In the Dark' by Jellybeanchichi, fanfiction dot net, a Ferrari, a Gold Card, or even a goldfish.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

This drabble is based from Chapter 42 of 'In the Dark' by the marvelous Jellybeanchichi. This particular little story is pre-In the Dark, but provides a little backstory. Hope all of you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Lady Heather stared into the two way mirror watching her newest protege assume control of an errant client. Neither of the occupants knew they were being observed.<p>

The leather clad woman held the flexible riding crop in her hand as the nearly nude six-foot four former professional football player cowered beneath her gaze. When the small whip struck flesh, Heather smiled.

The French-born Mistress Gisselle was going to serve well under her tutelage and learned how to control a whip to enforce pain compliance with the skill of an older more advanced pupil.

Heather was very pleased with her progress.

* * *

><p>Jellybeanchichi saved my sanity this morning so therefore I dedicate this one to her. I raise my glass to you, my dear.<p>

Reviews are always appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

This one is from Grissom's point of view, some indeterminate time during his captivity.

* * *

><p>Darkness saturated his soul and permeated his being.<p>

His eyes burned as he stared into the nothingness that surrounded him.

Hopelessness was beginning to creep in his psyche as he tried to keep his thoughts rational, but that was of little use, because there was nothing rational about his situation.

He supposed he was dreaming at times because he could see a light in his mind, one that burned with faith, hope, love for a woman who didn't want him in her life anymore.

_If only...I had never stayed in Paris._

_If only..I hadn't betrayed her._

_If only...I wasn't here._

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed JBCC's recent update and I'm thinking I may have to write the evil nurse Jovelyn next, let me know if I should.<p>

Reviews are appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so here is a little pre-Southern Valley Medical Center employment for all of our least favorite nurse. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dr. Jake Reynolds, the administrator of Desert Palm Hospital in Las Vegas, Nevada had a conundrum on his hands.<p>

First off, there were many and varied complaints against a specific REGISTERED nurse who worked in the emergency room.

Second, he was desperately SHORT-HANDED of nurses in all areas of the hospital.

He didn't want to fire anyone, but this particular nurse had other staff members complaining: IF she weren't fired, then they would quit.

"Diane, send in Jovelyn Davis," he said into his desk phone.

Jovelyn strode the room with a look of pure contempt.

"Miss Davis, unfortunately, you're fired."

* * *

><p>The next drabble will be a confrontation between Jovelyn and Sara. Look for it soon on a computer, smart phone or tablet near you. LOL<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

This drabble is more than likely set sometime in the future after 'In the Dark' ends:

* * *

><p>Nicaragua was not exactly what she had in mind when the idea to get away from it all came to her, but at least she had another opportunity.<p>

Jovelyn lost her license to practice nursing in the State of Nevada thanks to that Grissom bitch and as she was only in America on a work visa from the Philippines, she decided it was prudent to accept the only offer of employment, the Hawthorne Committee, whatever that was.

As she debarked from the plane, Fred Mandel held a sign with her name.

She was immediately attracted to the dark haired man.

* * *

><p>I was suppose to have written a confrontation between Sara and Jovelyn, but this is what came out instead. I am working on the aforementioned drabble, I have an idea, but the words aren't jumping out the way this one did. Hope you enjoyed this one.<p> 


End file.
